Sonho de Natal
by dlz
Summary: SR's VERSE. Na véspera do Natal, eis que a verdade vem à tona. Oneshot! R


**Categoria: **Superman  
**Título:** Sonho de Natal  
**Autor:** dlz  
**Disclaimer:** Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Sinopse**: FIC SPOILER. Na véspera do Natal, eis que a verdade vem à tona. Parcialmente inspirado em Christmas Wishes by Jenna Knight.  
**Dedicatória**: Para **Louiselane**, uma das pessoas mais extraordinárias que conheci na Matrix, e minha amiga secreta no **Totally Clois**!

* * *

O céu estava límpido e o brilho das estrelas iluminava ainda mais a Cidade do Amanhã naquela noite de véspera de Natal.

Do terraço do Planeta Diário, onde acontecia na redação a festa de confraternização entre os funcionários daquele que era um dos maiores jornais do país, Lois Lane, sozinha, usando um belo vestido longo na cor vermelha, segurava uma taça de champagne vazia numa mão e um cigarro apagado e um isqueiro na outra, admirando a magnificência de Metropolis.

Ainda que o frio fosse consideravelmente incômodo, ela jamais se permitiria não estar ali para apreciar a maravilhosa vista que muitas vezes lhe serviu de amparo em alguns dos momentos mais difíceis de sua vida, em especial, os que remontavam a cerca de cinco ou seis anos atrás, e que mesmo sendo o lugar onde o viu pela primeira vez, e onde geralmente se encontravam, de longe se comparava ao calor dos seus braços quando a envolviam e protegiam num vôo panorâmico pelo mesmo céu que agora tanto admirava.

Lois olhou para as alturas, imaginando onde ele estaria naquele momento, e pensando que provavelmente estaria a milhas de distância salvando vidas, sorriu orgulhosa por tudo o que ele representava para ela e para o mundo. E com pensamentos como aqueles, que a enchiam de paz e tranqüilidade, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe proporcionavam uma sensação de tristeza e solidão, ela depositou cuidadosamente a taça de champagne no parapeito e lentamente aproximou o cigarro dos lábios, preparando-se para acendê-lo, quando sentiu uma presença.

Foi então que seu coração acelerou, e ela se virou mais do que depressa para vê-lo com um sorriso nos lábios.

Para sua surpresa, no entanto, o vulto alto e encorpado revelou ser o de seu proeminente colega de trabalho, Clark Kent...

"Smallville!" exclamou, surpresa ao vê-lo se aproximar, trajando um smoking.

"Lois" disse ele, distintamente, ajeitando os óculos.

Foi então que ela sorriu, e balançou a cabeça, imaginando o quão estúpida ela devia ter parecido ao surpreender-se daquela forma.

"Esperava outra pessoa?" perguntou ele, o que era inevitável dada a expressão de Lois ao reconhecê-lo.

"Não. É que você me assustou" disse ela, nem um pouco convincente.

"Desculpe, não foi minha intenção" disse ele, com um pequeno sorriso e sua contumaz polidez, o que fez com que um sorriso também surgisse no canto dos lábios de Lois. "Achei que tivesse parado..." comentou, apontando o cigarro na sua mão.

"Isso?" perguntou ela, levantando o cigarro apagado. "Faz parte da minha resolução para o ano novo parar de fumar. Pelo Jason" disse, enquanto guardava o cigarro e o isqueiro na bolsa. "Não o vi a noite toda na festa, Smallville... Por onde esteve?"

Surpreso com a observação e o interesse da parte de Lois, algo muito raro até poucos meses, Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se não soubesse o que dizer.

"Eu me atrasei" respondeu, evasivamente.

"E o que faz aqui em cima?" indagou ela, curiosa.

"É que há muitas pessoas na festa" respondeu, com as mãos nos bolsos e se aproximando do parapeito. "Pessoas que nunca vi por aqui"

"Aposto que nunca imaginou quantas mudanças poderiam acontecer em apenas cinco anos" comentou ela, com um sorriso, momento em que seu coração começou a bater mais forte, e ela foi novamente tomada por aquela desconcertante sensação de desconfiança em relação a Clark, e que por muitas vezes a fez sentir como se não houvesse chão sob seus pés.

E olhando novamente para ele, memórias iam e vinham dos tempos em que aquela era uma idéia que muitas vezes a incomodou... a de que Clark e Superman eram a mesma pessoa. Como todas as outras vezes, porém, Lois tentava se convencer que aquela era uma possibilidade um tanto quanto absurda, por mais que fosse curioso o fato de que Clark também havia se ausentado por mais de cinco anos.

Naquele momento, talvez mais do que qualquer outra coisa, fosse apenas o efeito do champagne que a estivesse confundindo, afinal, haviam os postais que ele lhe enviava trimestralmente...

"Na verdade, não me sinto muito sociável esta noite" explicou ele, ajeitando novamente os óculos, e com um sorriso bobo, ao que Lois suspirou. Definitivamente. Ele não era o Superman, pensou ela, no exato momento em que sentiu uma brisa gelada que a fez esfregar as mãos contra os braços.

Mais do que depressa, Clark tirou a parte de cima do smoking e colocou nos ombros de Lois, que aceitou o gesto com um sorriso:

"Pelo visto continua não gostando muito de badalações" disse ela, que logo se sentiu confortável e aquecida ao vestir o casaco. Talvez o frio também fosse o motivo para tanta confusão naquela noite conturbada.

"Algumas coisas nunca mudam" disse ele.

Lois sorriu e concordou. Aquelas eram palavras certeiras. E ela olhou para o céu, como se ainda esperasse por alguma coisa, talvez um milagre. O seu milagre de Natal...

"E você, Lois? Por quê está aqui?" perguntou ele.

"Não estava me sentindo muito bem e decidi que precisava de um pouco de ar fresco" respondeu ela, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, sem desviar os olhos dos dele.

"Quer que eu vá buscar um copo d'água ou alguma outra coisa?" perguntou ele, prontamente.

"Não. Não precisa" recusou ela, com um sorriso e um leve gesto de mãos. "Agora estou bem. Deve ter sido o champagne"

Os dois ficaram se examinando por um momento, quando Lois, fitando-o de cima a baixo, comentou: "Tinha me esquecido como você fica bonito vestido a rigor" e sorriu ao pensar que jamais o viu vestido em qualquer outra roupa que não fosse um distinto e alinhado terno na cor neutra, e imaginou o quão interessante seria ver o rapaz da fazenda em camisas xadrez de flanela e calças jeans despojadas.

Clark sorriu um sorriso tímido, e devolveu o elogio contido desde o momento em que a viu pela primeira vez naquela noite: "Obrigado, Lois... você também está muito bonita"

Lois apenas sorriu, pensando como às vezes gostava daquele seu jeito levemente tímido e desajeitado, e como aquilo o deixava incrivelmente sexy. Tal pensamento, porém, ruborizou-a de tal forma que, mais do que depressa, ela precisou disfarçar, desviando o olhar do dele.

Talvez fosse apenas o champagne...

"E Jason?" perguntou Clark, com súbito interesse.

"Está bem. Está em casa... com Lucy" respondeu Lois, aliviada com a mudança de assunto. "Ela quase não vinha, pois surgiu um imprevisto em Nova York, mas acabou que ela veio com as crianças"

"E como estão as coisas no apartamento novo?" perguntou ele, que há menos de um mês a ajudou com a mudança para um apartamento no centro da cidade.

Lois sorriu. No meio de toda aquela loucura de final de ano, Clark ainda era o único no trabalho que parecia lembrar que ela havia mudado da casa onde morou por mais de cinco anos com Richard para o apartamento que ficava a menos que duas quadras do jornal, quando as chances de reconciliação com o ex-noivo, agora estabelecido na França, haviam se tornado algo completamente fora de cogitação.

"Ainda há caixas espalhadas por todo o canto" respondeu ela, sem embaraços. "Não tive muito tempo de arrumar tudo. Pelo menos o quarto do Jason está organizado, e isso é o que realmente importa. Acho que foi loucura ter feito a mudança antes das festas de fim de ano... Minha esperança é que Lucy me ajude a ajeitar o resto das coisas"

"No que precisar de ajuda, Lois... pode contar comigo" prontificou-se ele.

Lois o fitou nos olhos e sorriu um sorriso que o aplacou de imediato. De certa forma, nem precisava ele ter oferecido ajuda. Ela já sabia que poderia contar com ele. Afinal, ele era Clark Kent, aquele que nunca estava por perto quando ela queria, mas sempre quando precisava... e tal pensamento novamente a conduziu pelo caminho sinuoso sobre quem Clark Kent realmente era, e já não era mais o fato dele ser ou não o Superman... mas a pessoa boa e decente que por vezes ignorou ao longo dos anos.

"E... e o que o Jason está... achando da mudança?" perguntou ele, curioso, e numa tentativa mais do que desesperada de mudar de assunto, já que o sorriso de Lois o havia deixado completamente vulnerável.

Lois sorriu. Aquela definitivamente era uma noite diferente. Falava mais com Clark naqueles poucos minutos do que em uma semana desde que ele voltou. Descobria mais sobre quem ele realmente era, como era e o quão amável e gentil agia para com ela naquela noite, véspera de Natal, do que jamais imaginou durante todos aqueles anos que se conheciam.

Pobre Clark, pensou ela. Pobre e velho Clark. Amigo e companheiro a quem ela não concedia os merecidos créditos, e que mesmo assim era freqüentemente mencionado em suas conversas intimas com o Superman como sendo aquele que, com palavras sábias e reconfortantes, a ajudava a compreender certas coisas que sua impetuosidade a fazia cegar. Clark Kent como amigo, era como um segredo precioso...

"Ele está gostando da bagunça assim como, creio eu, toda criança na idade dele goste... mas ainda me preocupa se ele vai se acostumar com a vida na cidade" respondeu ela.

"Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo, Lois. Ele é um bom garoto, além de forte e inteligente" disse Clark, com um sorriso otimista.

"É sim... ele é mesmo" concordou Lois, orgulhosa e com um sorriso e olhar perdido em direção às estrelas, pensando novamente nele, no Superman, quando então voltou os olhos para Clark, que de forma agradável preenchia aquela inquietude que se instalava em seu coração, e colocava seus pés novamente ao chão.

Confusa, Lois balançou a cabeça. Não conseguia acreditar no caminho que seus pensamentos a conduziam toda vez que olhava para ele... Talvez algo tão estável como o que teve com Richard, e ao mesmo tempo tão completo como jamais poderia ter com o Superman.

Lois novamente ruborizou. Não conseguia entender como aquilo era possível. Jamais havia pensado em Clark daquela forma. Jamais. Mesmo porque, era o Superman que ela amava, e sempre amaria. E algo nela se inquietou novamente ao pensar que talvez estivesse mesmo enlouquecendo, ou talvez fosse apenas o champagne...

"Então... vão passar o Natal juntos?" perguntou ele.

"Como?" indagou ela, confusa, ainda pensando no Superman.

"Sua irmã..." disse ele.

"Ah sim! Bom, essa é a idéia, pois não vai ser fácil agüentar quatro crianças num apartamento pequeno" disse ela, com um sorriso.

Clark sorriu, e se virou para olhar a vista, apoiando uma mão sobre o parapeito, quando então suspirou.

Enquanto o observava com atenção, Lois imaginava como um homem bonito e de boas maneiras como Clark estava sempre só. E lembrou que durante todos aqueles anos que se conheciam, jamais soube como era sua vida pessoal. Imaginou que talvez seu recolhimento de rapaz interiorano impedisse que as pessoas enxergassem quem ele realmente era. Lois então se sentiu envaidecida por ser aquela que enxergava o quanto ele tinha a oferecer, ao mesmo tempo que se sentiu culpada ao pensar que agindo assim poderia estar traindo a si própria e ao seu coração ao admirar tanto alguém que não fosse ele, o Superman.

Em meio a pensamentos que a consumiam de tal forma, Lois perguntou, com denotado interesse:

"E você?" e ele imediatamente se virou para vê-la, ao que ela continuou: "Onde vai passar o Natal?"

"Smallville" respondeu ele, com simplicidade.

"Com sua mãe?" deduziu ela, quando então lhe veio à mente a imagem da senhora de cabelos brancos que morava na desvanecida cidadezinha no interior do estado do Kansas.

"E o velho Ben Hubbard" completou ele, visivelmente desconfortável.

Lois arqueou as sobrancelhas e se eximiu de qualquer comentário, quando então disse:

"Não sei se é a maternidade, mas hoje em dia penso que talvez um lugar como Smallville seja interessante para uma criança crescer" comentou, pensando alto, e referindo-se a Jason, e o quanto seria seguro para ele, com as habilidades que viesse a desenvolver, viver num lugar afastado e tranqüilo.

Ao notar, porém, o olhar confuso de Clark, Lois completou:

"Bom, claro, vindo de alguém que acabou de mudar para o centro pulsante de Metrópolis, ouvir isso parece não fazer o menor sentido"

Clark sorriu, e pela primeira vez em anos Lois reparou como seu sorriso era bonito e agradável. E ela também sorriu.

"Devia experimentar qualquer dia desses" sugeriu ele, ajeitando os óculos.

"O quê?" indagou ela, confusa, prestando atenção nos seus gestos, incomodada com o fato de que aqueles óculos não paravam direito no lugar, e como Clark era bonito demais para esconder seu belo rosto por trás daquelas armações desengonçadas.

"Viajar para o interior. Eu não sei, mas algo me diz que você iria gostar de Smallville" comentou ele, ainda sorrindo.

"Não sei... 'A capital mundial do creme de milho'?" indagou ela, enrugando a testa. "Parece um pouco mórbido" sorriu.

"Bom, eu cresci lá" disse ele, em tom sério, ao que Lois mordeu os lábios, não muito certa se o que ela havia dito havia sido ofensivo para ele, quando então Clark completou, com um sorriso: "E sobrevivi"

Lois riu, quando novamente se sentiu culpada por nunca ter reparado como a companhia de Clark era aprazível, pois ele não apenas fazia com que o melhor dela viesse à tona, como também correspondia a tudo o que ela almejava um dia ter com aquele que mais amava... E pensar em tais coisas fizeram com que uma súbita tristeza se abatesse sobre ela, transformando o riso despojado e contido num pequeno sorriso melancólico. E Lois voltou os olhos para as estrelas, a fim de evitar contato visual com Clark.

"Algum problema, Lois?" perguntou ele, sem conseguir esconder a preocupação.

"Sabe aquele ditado que diz _'é melhor amar e não ter, do que não amar o que se tem'_?" perguntou ela, ainda olhando as estrelas.

Clark suspirou ao ouvir aquelas palavras, e sem conseguir desviar os olhos de Lois, sentiu o coração apertar em seu peito.

"Acho que não se aplica a mim" completou ela, com um pequeno sorriso, e tentando não mostrar a ele as lágrimas que ameaçavam se formar em seus olhos agora avermelhados.

Clark respirou fundo e se aproximou mais dela, com a postura agora ereta, tornando-se mais alto, ao que Lois, sem notar o gesto, virou o rosto para que ele não a visse.

"Esquece o que eu disse, Smallville... Estou muito vulnerável nesses últimos dias, com essa correria de final de ano, mudança de casa, trabalho... e, acontece que fazia tempo que não me sentia tão à vontade e acabei dizendo essas coisas sem sentido"

"Lois—" disse ele, com firmeza, removendo os óculos, decidido a fazer a grande revelação que mudaria para sempre suas vidas.

"Eu nem sei como entramos nesse assunto" continuou ela, ignorando-o e ainda tentando evitá-lo. "Talvez eu esteja mesmo enlouquecendo..."

"Lois—"

"Sinto muito, Clark. Você é um bom amigo, e... bem, eu acho que está ficando tarde e quero chegar a tempo de dar um beijo de boa noite em Jason" disse ela, novamente interrompendo-o, e puxando sua mão para ver as horas no relógio de pulso dele, sem, porém, olhá-lo no rosto e vê-lo sem os óculos.

"Lois, eu—"

"Conversamos sobre isso na terça-feira, Smallville" disse ela, afastando-se apressada, sem olhar para ele, e disposta a evitar qualquer confrontamento, principalmente no que dizia respeito aos seus sentimentos.

Clark suspirou, e olhou para os óculos em suas mãos. Sorriu um sorriso triste. Depois, colocou-os novamente e continuou observando Lois se afastar. Não seria naquela noite que a verdade os libertaria, pensou, consternado.

E olhando agora as estrelas, ele soube que aquela seria mais uma noite em que cortaria os céus em seu vôo emerítico, carregando um punhado de tristezas e pensamentos unicamente voltados na mulher que esteve sempre tão próxima, e ao mesmo tempo distante demais de quem ele realmente era a ponto de que pudesse dizer o quanto a amava...

"Clark?" chamou Lois, subitamente.

Ele então se virou e a viu caminhar novamente em sua direção como num sonho, com um sorriso nos lábios e os olhos ainda um pouco avermelhados e que denunciavam um choro contido. Clark sorriu, e seu coração bateu mais rápido e intenso de tal forma que ele mal podia contê-lo em seu peito.

"Como sou estúpida!" exclamou ela, balançando a cabeça e aproximando-se o bastante dele a ponto de sentir o calor do seu corpo.

Os dois olharam profundamente nos olhos um do outro, e quando Clark acreditou que talvez não precisasse dizer mais nada a Lois, ela simplesmente tirou o casaco e o devolveu, momento em que ele, surpreso, apenas suspirou e sorriu um pequeno e triste sorriso.

"Pode ficar com ele, Lois... está frio" disse, com os pensamentos ainda desordenados.

Lois aceitou a oferta e o vestiu novamente, sem desviar os olhos dos de Clark, quando então sorriu e disse suavemente:

"Feliz Natal, Smallville"

O coração de Clark aquiesceu ao ouvir tamanha ternura na voz de Lois, e sorrindo, devolveu o cumprimento:

"Feliz Natal, Lois"

Ele então se inclinou para beijá-la na face, e Lois, que se moveu na mesma direção, quando deveria desviar para beijar a outra face de Clark, impensada e instintivamente, buscou seus lábios, e os dois trocaram um rápido e discreto beijo na boca.

Mais do que depressa, no entanto, Lois o afastou, confusa e perplexa com sua própria atitude. Clark, no entanto, permaneceu gélido e boquiaberto, porém, não conseguia deixar de demonstrar o quanto havia gostado do ocorrido.

Desnorteada, Lois tocou os lábios com as pontas dos dedos, momento em que percebeu o quanto aquele beijo, e o gosto dos lábios de Clark, a remontavam a uma sensação já experimentada antes, e da qual não tinha muitas lembranças a respeito, mas sabia que se tratava de algo bom e completo... e todos aqueles seus pensamentos que julgava absurdos e que diziam respeito a Clark vieram novamente à tona...

"Lois—" disse ele, confuso, e como se não soubesse o que fazer.

"Não diga nada" interrompeu ela, aproximando-se novamente dele, e levantando ambas as mãos em direção ao seu rosto.

Sabendo o que Lois pretendia, Clark respirou fundo, e decidiu permitir que o destino seguisse o seu rumo, sem medos e receios, mesmo porque, era o que ele mais queria... libertar-se das mentiras frente à mulher amada.

Ao remover os óculos de Clark, Lois emitiu um riso que era um misto de surpresa, felicidade e alivio ao ver aqueles grandes e lindos olhos azuis que quando se encontravam com os dela a faziam ter a certeza de que era a mulher mais feliz e realizada do mundo...

"Lois, deixe-me explicar—" disse ele, com sua voz firme e imbatível de Superman.

"Esse tempo todo... e você—" murmurou ela.

"Eu sempre quis lhe contar a verdade, mas—" tentou ele continuar.

"Como eu pude ser tão cega? Enganada por um par de óculos?" disse ela, lembrando todas as vezes que desconfiou de Clark, quando então uma lágrima rolou por sua face.

"Lois—" disse ele, agora próximo o bastante para sentir o perfume de seus cabelos e de sua pele, ao mesmo tempo em que escutava as batidas aceleradas do seu coração. "Você não poderia... não havia como saber. Eu fiz todo o possível para que não descobrisse a verdade e acabasse correndo algum perigo por minha causa... Só o que tenho a dizer é que eu sinto muito"

"Beije-me" pediu ela, repentinamente, enquanto lágrimas ainda rolavam por suas faces.

"Lois—"

"Beije-me, Clark Kent" pediu ela, novamente, olhando-o firmemente nos olhos.

Confuso, Clark não hesitou mais um instante para atender o desejo de Lois, que tanto quanto o dela, era também o seu. Ele então se inclinou gentilmente sobre ela, e envolvendo-a num abraço que a fez perder completamente os sentidos, beijou-a com todo o amor que sentia desde a primeira vez que a viu. E os dois se entregaram àquele sentimento imaculado e que os tornava apenas um num beijo que era ternura e desejo há muito contido.

"Eu o amo tanto" murmurou Lois, quando seus lábios lentamente se afastaram dos dele, e os dois então se abraçaram e ela aconchegou a cabeça contra o seu peito.

"Eu sempre a amei, Lois. E sempre vou amar" disse ele, beijando gentilmente sua testa e suas madeixas, enquanto sentia as batidas do coração da mulher amada sincronizadas com as suas, não desejando estar em qualquer outro lugar no mundo que não fosse ali, junto a ela.

Lois suspirou. "Parece um sonho" suspirou, imaginando o quanto esperou por aquele momento.

"Mas não é um sonho" corrigiu ele, ao que se desvencilharam gentilmente para que seus olhos novamente se encontrassem.

Era como se nada mais houvesse ao redor deles, e nada mais pudesse abalá-los.

"Eu sei" devolveu ela, com um sorriso confiante nos lábios, feliz e orgulhosa pelo fato de que seu coração intimamente sabia a verdade, e que durante todo aquele tempo, apenas seus olhos continuaram a enganá-la.

"Nunca mais a deixarei, Lois. Nunca mais" prometeu ele, com tanto amor e ternura no olhar e na voz, que não restou outra alternativa a Lois a não ser aconchegar-se novamente nos seus braços e ter a certeza de que tudo agora ficaria bem, e que nada mais a separaria do grande amor da sua vida.

**FIM**


End file.
